Survive
by StargazerXXII
Summary: With Roman dead, Neo feels lost. Her whole world is gone. The guilt of watching him die never leaves Ruby alone. An umbrella keeps the rain off, but it's a friend that keeps you warm.


'I'll do what I do best'

Rain flooded the courtyard. Cobbles slick underfoot, hood stuck to her skin, she walked.

'Lie'

Usually she hated the rain. It made everything miserable and uncomfortable.

'Steal'

But on nights like this, it was a welcome distraction.

'Cheat'

Darkness saturated the air, almost tangible in it's obfuscation of the real world. Nothing looked normal. Shadows spiraled around her, her only company. Time stood still.

'And survive'

A flash of light blinded her. Instinctively, she reached for her weapon, before the sound of thunder lowered her guard once more. She knew better than to let the night best her. After all, she had lost count of the nights she had come, and left unchallenged.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, only hearing the words once they left her own lips, wet with raindrops as a mask for the true reason.

It was the same spot every night. Not special, or remarkable in any way, it was only secluded enough to shield her from the world in moments like these. Or possibly, to shield the world from her. Every time she would talk to the darkness, unsure if the darkness spoke back. Every time she would swear she was not alone.

Not that she'd ever tell a soul.

But this night, she was sure of it.

"I know you're there."

It was the slight movement of what light there was. The faint noise just breaking the rush of water. Her friends would call her crazy, but she knew. She closed her eyes. The time had come.

"He beat me, you know."

She felt, more than heard the scratch of steel on stone above her. But her eyes didn't open.

"He was a bad man. But he didn't deserve that."

Another sharp scratch. The sound hurt, but she remained motionless.

"I didn't kill him."

She could feel heat from the abused wall in front of her.

"He got himself killed."

Her eyes opened, seeing the umbrella handle just millimetres from her face, its other half embedded in the wall. Turning to face her attacker, she took a deep breath.

"A Nevermore ate him. In one go. I couldn't do anything in time." Placing her hand under the other girl's chin, she raised her eyes up to meet her own. "I killed the damn bird for you though."

The slap connected before she saw it. It was weak, driven more by sorrow and anger than anything else, any potential for a fight lost in emotion.

The rain poured. Neither girl moved, save for the heavy breathing of the attacker. Each raindrop felt heavy and powerful as they washed away everything.

"I miss him too, Neo."

Whatever resolve the silent girl had left vanished as she fell forward, her tears mixing with the rain, sobs sucked away into the night. Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered herself closer to her ear.

"There was a good soul in him. I knew it from the moment I met him. Yes, he tried to kill me, and my friends, but he was still human. And there's one in you too. I just know it."

Those last words hung in the air, untouched by the storm around them. The hooded girl pulled her into a hug, pulling it around them both. A brief moment of peace, neither resisting.

Almost as if awaking from a bad dream, Neo broke free, shaking away the hand still holding her.

"Before you go, you'll want this."

Ruby caught her hand once more, placing a small piece of white fabric in it. Neo brought it up to look at, reading the small words stitched along the edge: Roman Torchwick.

"It's a piece of his coat. All that was left. You deserve it more than I ever will."

And with that, the older girl pulled her into a hug once more, tears renewed in silent thanks. They stayed like that for yet another eternity, each moment drawn out inexplicably.

Neo eventually rose, and removed her umbrella from the stone, opening it. The rain finally off them, the two girls felt a freedom they never noticed had been taken. And they began to laugh. Harder and harder. At the cracks in the wall, the state of their hair, the sheer absurdity of the situation. It felt good.

"You know, we don't have to be enemies. You could join us."

The laughter stopped.

"I know, I know, too soon. But the offer's there."

She nodded in understanding.

"I'll be waiting for you. Stay safe out there."

And with that, Neo left, a small smile tugging at her lips. Ruby watched her go, a similar smile teasing hers.

The sound of a door snapped her out of her strange state, and she turned to see her sister in the doorway.

"I thought I heard someone. What are you doing out here? You need your sleep Ruby."

"Nothing," she replied, "I just, needed some time to think.

"Well, now that you've thought about it, you've decided to go back to bed. So come on."

"Fine, Yang, I'm coming."

From behind a pillar, Neo watched the exchange, and a strange feeling teased her with its presence. She found herself, not entirely of her own volition, setting up a place to sleep near the building they'd just entered. Why, she didn't know. But, annoyingly, she found herself thinking that maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
